memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Past Tense, Part I (episode)
Trapped three hundred years in the past, Sisko, Bashir and Dax find themselves confronting one of the darkest hours in Earth's history... Summary Teaser :Commander's log, stardate 48481.2. My senior staff and I have been asked to address the Annual Starfleet Symposium on the current situation in the Gamma Quadrant. I'm looking forward to the opportunity, and to visiting my sister in Portland. As the ''Defiant'' enters orbit around Earth, Commander Sisko remarks that he will never be tired of seeing the view of Earth from the atmosphere. However, Lieutenant Dax thinks the seas could use some more purple, while Major Kira thinks they are not green enough. Smiling, Doctor Bashir observes that there is no place like home — no matter what color it is. Dax reminds Sisko that they are scheduled to have dinner with Admiral Drazman that night and as Sisko rolls his eyes, O'Brien recognizes the commanding officer of the Proxima Maintenance Yards and does not relish the thought an evening with "Droner" Drazman. Hopefully, Bashir reminds him that the entire senior staff was invited to the dinner, but O'Brien says such formalities are the reason he stayed an enlisted officer. Dax obviously shares Bashir's sentiment as she invites Kira and Odo to come along, but Kira politely declines and Odo calls the dinner "strictly a Starfleet occasion. A emergency subspace signal arrives from Deep Space 9, but when Sisko opens the channel, Quark appears on the viewscreen. Quark ignores Kira as she impatiently reminds him the channel is for emergency use, informing Sisko that Grand Nagus Zek has instructed him to remind Sisko of the critical role the Nagus played in establishing contact with the Dominion. Odo rolles his eyes, although Sisko politely informs Quark that he will mention the Nagus' involvement prominently. However, Sisko does not seem surprised when Quark reluctantly adds that there is another reason he contacted the commander. The Nagus' nephew, Belongo, has been detained by the authorities on Deveron III — a slight misunderstanding, of course. Sisko admits that he owes the Nagus a favor and Quark begins to quote Rule of Acqusition #111 but Sisko beats him to the punch: "Treat people in your debt like family. Exploit them." Quark seems unsure of himself as Sisko explains that he has been reading up on the Rules. While Sisko assures Quark that he will do whatever he can for the Nagus' nephew, he reminds Quark of Rule #271. "You can't free a fish from water," Quark quotes with a sly grin, visibly amused as he promises to relay the message to Zek. In the transporter room, Sisko, Dax, and Bashir step onto the transporter pad as Kira and Chief O'Brien wish them well. Sisko informs Kira that she is in command of the ship and tells O'Brien to energize. As the three officers disappear in the normal flash of blue light, an alert comes from the computer and O'Brien notices something strange. Kira asks what is wrong, but he reassures her that it is only a minor problem with the annular confinement beam. However, O'Brien is dumbstruck when a chart appears on the screen indicating that Sisko and the others never materialized at their destination. Sisko and Bashir lie unconscious on cement-like pavement as they are rudely awakened by a pair of tan-uniformed men carrying shotguns, the older of the two referring to Sisko as "Sleeping Beauty." Disoriented, Sisko asks who the men are, a question the older man finds humorous. Bashir and Sisko rise to their feet, still disoriented, and the younger man reminds his companion that they have been working all night. He suggests that they forget about the strangers, as he's exhausted and eager to return home to see his wife and kids. The older man calls the younger one an anarchist and reminds him that there is a law against sleeping in the streets, although he notes with amusement Bashir and Sisko's matching "pajamas." Asking them for some form of identification such as a UAC card, the older man is dismayed to hear Bashir ask what happened to Starfleet Headquarters, calling them "dims." Slowly, Sisko begins to realize where they are as he observes something very familiar about the guards' shotguns and uniforms. The older man suggests it may be from the last time Sisko was in a Sanctuary District; Sisko recognizes the term immediately. He asks what year it is, and the younger man impatiently tells him it is 2024. As the guards escort Sisko and Bashir off screen, Dax can be seen nearby, unconscious and sitting in the entrance to a subway. Act One A man in his mid-30s exits the subway, but stops as he does so, noticing Dax in his peripheral vision. As he stops to wake her, she has a headache and explains that she must have hit her head on something. He asks if she was jacked, a slang term for robbed with which Dax is unfamiliar. She goes along with what he says when he asks whether the assailants took her credit chips and ID, claiming "they" took everything but her broach (communicator). However, since she is still unsure of where she is, she simply tells the man that she was traveling with some friends and got separated. Introducing himself as Chris Brynner offers to let her use the interface terminal at his office to order replacement ID. When he hears Dax's name is Jadzia, Chris asks if it is Dutch. "Something like that," Dax responds with a smile. She thanks him for helping her, but he claims he doesn't get to rescue a damsel in distress every day. He helps Jadzia to her feet and leads her toward his nearby office. Meanwhile, O'Brien tells one of his engineers to check the Heisenberg compensators and begins a level-one diagnostic of the transporter buffers. Kira comes up behind him with news from Starfleet, but nothing good: None of the crewmembers rematerialized in San Francisco, nor have there been signs that they rematerialized elsewhere. According to Starfleet sensors, the transporter signal disappeared as soon as the beam-out began, but O'Brien informs her that the Defiant's system log clearly shows they rematerialized somewhere. While this is good news, he does not know where that "somewhere" is. He reviews the log as they speak and concludes that the answer, whatever it is, must not be in the log, as the only unusual sign was the variance in the annual confinement beam, which he corrected. When he explains the variance was caused by chroniton particles, Kira is unfamiliar with the term, so he further explains that the chronitons are emitted by the cloaking device and sometimes become lodged in the ablative armor matrix. He suddenly notes a surge in temporal energy just before the beam-out began, their first clue, but he doesn't know what it means. The guards lead Bashir and Sisko to the main entrance to Sanctuary District A, where an overcrowded apartment-style building lies behind a large cement wall. As the older man, Vin, fills out some type of registration form, his partner Bernardo keeps an eye on them. Bashir and Sisko have both seen the Golden Gate Bridge on the way to the sanctuary, so they know they are in San Francisco, but Bashir wonders what happened to their comm badges. With a hint of frustration, Sisko informs him that they were probably stolen, as the Earth to which he and Bashir have become accustomed is at least a century away. They decide to try to find Dax when they get a chance, as she is probably nearby. "And then what?" Bashir asks with a degree of apathy. "And then," responds Sisko reassuringly, "we find our way home." Vin finishes filling out the paperwork and informs Bashir and Sisko that it's time to go. As he and Bernardo enter the sanctuary behind them, Bernardo insists that Sonya, his wife, will kill him for being so late. Inside the wall, apartment buildings similar to the one they observed earlier line the streets, and as there is not enough room in the buildings, people crowd the streets. Sisko explains that the place is a Sanctuary District, but Bashir concedes that 21st century history is not one of his strong points, as it is too depressing. While Sisko admits that the citizens of Earth made some ugly mistakes, he tells Bashir that they also paved the way for many things he and the doctor take for granted. The Sanctuary Districts are one of the worst mistakes; as he explains the situation, the camera shows that trash is everywhere and dirty people fill the streets, with some of the more fortunate being an older couple sitting in a tent and a family of three literally living in a cardboard box. By the early 2020s, Sisko says that there was a Sanctuary District in every major city throughout the United States, but Bashir fails to understand the concept and asks what the people did to deserve such treatment. Sisko tells him that people with criminal records were not allowed in the sanctuaries and those who live here are simply people without jobs or places to live. Vin instructs Bashir and Sisko to stop and tells Bernardo to go home to his wife and kids, out of both compassion for his partner and visible annoyance at the ramblings of the two new arrivals. Bernardo thanks Vin and takes off. Gesturing forward, Vin sarcastically asks Bashir and Sisko, "Shall we?" Act Two Dax sits at a desk in a high-class apartment with a paneled, wall-sized window that shows a view of San Francisco's various skyscrapers. She uses a pen-shaped device to access a computer about the size of a small television with the monitor tilted at a forty-five degree angle so as to serve as both a screen and a touch pad. There is a knock at the door and Chris Brynner enters, sitting on the desk casually and asking if she was able to order a new ID. While it took her a while to convince the computer of her identity, she tells him that she was able to order some credit chips and a transit pass. Removing a credit chip from the computer and hands it to Chris as she thanks him sincerely for letting her use his terminal and his account. He studies her for a moment and observes her spots, noting that they are very unusual, so Dax pretends that they are tattoos. Brynner guesses that she had them done in Japan and tells of how he used to have a Maori tribal pattern running along his arm but had to remove it to look like the rest of the "drones." When Dax asks what kind of business Brynner works in, he seems surprised and walks toward the window as he announces sarcastically that he will have to have a talk with his public relations people. He is Chris Brynner of Brynner Information Systems, which provides things like Internet access and Channel 90. "Oh, that Chris Brynner!" Dax exclaims as she attempts to play dumb. While his status probably makes Chris a sell-out, Dax promises not to hold it against him. He chuckles and asks if there is a way for her to get a hold of her friends. She wishes there were. Meanwhile, Bashir and Sisko are inside a large, blandly decorated administration building within the Sanctuary District, with two guards standing watch outside the entrance as homeless people walk by. In a waiting room, Sisko steps onto a spot marked with two footprints and is instructed to place each of his hands on a scanning device and look straight ahead as the machine takes a photograph of him. The three of them walk over to a nearby counter, where Vin accesses a computer via a pen-liked device similar to that which Dax used. Bashir and Sisko exchange looks as a computerized female voice welcomes Vin to the SafeTech fingerprint database. It informs him that his government discount has been accepted and advertises its retinal scan service on channel 178, but when the computer processes the fingerprints provided, it is unable to identify either of the new arrivals. Confused, Vin observes that it is as if Bashir and Sisko do not exist. "Well, since we don't exist, why not let us go?" Bashir asks. As the two of them have no IDs and no money and are dressed like clowns, Vin seems to think the matter is self-explanatory and tells Bashir to figure it out for himself. His voice turns polite as he hands Bashir and Sisko a pair of clipboards with various forms and asks them to fill out the paperwork the best of their ability and reminds them that interpreters are available if they do not speak English and that the questions can be given verbally if they are unable to read. "Now sit down, shut up, fill out the forms, and if you've got any problems, don't come to me with them," he adds. Bashir thanks Vin sarcastically. Now sitting in the captain's chair, Kira cordially asks an ensign to express her gratitude to Admiral Ngomo but that she does not want anyone to transport aboard the Defiant until the current situation is resolved. O'Brien enters the bridge as she adds that the admiral is welcome to come aboard via shuttlecraft. O'Brien informs her that the temporal surge they detected earlier was caused by an explosion in a microscopic singularity passing through the solar system at the time of the beam-out. As usual, his technobabble is lost on the Major, but he explains that the transporter signal was redirected through time, which makes the question not where Dax, Bashir and Sisko are but rather when. While he is sure that the officers arrived in San Francisco, they were deflected into another time period, most likely centuries away. A man sitting next to Sisko in the waiting room appears largely oblivious to his surroundings as he attempts to draw on Sisko's leg with a pen. When Sisko stops him, he looks at Sisko indignantly and begins to draw on the person next to him. Bashir stands on the opposite side of the room complaining to Vin, who stands idly by and appears unconcerned. The line has barely moved in the past three hours, a situation Vin sums up as "plenty of overtime." Despite Bashir's legitimate concerns, Vin simply tells him to return to his seat, rolling his eyes as Bashir does so. The woman next to Sisko's neighbor seems pleasantly entertained as he draws on her hand, and it is obvious that neither of them is entirely coherent. Sisko seems deep in thought, staring at a digital display of the date and time on a nearby wall as Bashir rejoins him. Frustrated, Bashir observes that numerous people around them are mentally ill and require medical treatment, but Sisko, whose eyes are still on the clock, tells him they will not get any such treatment. Noticing with confusion Sisko's pensive look, Bashir asks what is wrong. Sisko points out that the date is August 30, 2024, and asks if Bashir has heard of the Bell Riots. The doctor is only vaguely familiar with the events, so Sisko explains that it was one of the most violent civil disturbances in American history, and it occurred in San Francisco's Sanctuary District A during the first week of September, 2024. Unless they can find a way out of the Sanctuary District soon, they are about to be caught right in the middle of the violence. Act Three Summary An unusual transporter accident sends Sisko, Bashir and Dax back in time to 2024 when O'Brien attempts to beam them to a Starfleet Symposium on Earth. All three officers awaken in San Francisco, Dax is found and assisted by a wealthy businessman Chris Brynner, but Sisko and Bashir are apprehended by the police and sent to a Sanctuary District. At Brynner's office, Dax is able to obtain an ID card, and he offers to help her find her missing friends, whom he ultimately discovers are being kept in the Sanctuary District. In the meantime, Sisko and Bashir end up in the processing centre for Sanctuary District A where Sisko learns of the date. Alarmed, he explains to Bashir that it is just days before the onset of the Bell Riots, one of the most violent civil disturbances in American history. What's more, due to the Prime Directive, they can't interfere with the event - knowing that hundreds of innocent people must die, or they risk altering the timeline, with unknown consequences. On the Defiant, O'Brien determines that the trio has been transported back in time, but can't pinpoint the exact date. There is a chance they may be able to retrieve them if they pick the correct time period, but the ship will be able to make a total of only five or six attempts. As Sisko and Bashir search for a place to live in the District, they encounter a homeless man named Webb who tries to talk them into helping out in the community. They decline the request because of the fear of altering the past. Later, when the pair end up in a fight with some of the District's more violent residents, they are helped by a bystander who steps in to even the odds.Unfortunately, the man is stabbed to death for his efforts, and Sisko is horrified to discover that the deceased was Gabriel Bell, the person who the riots are named after. Sisko comes to the reluctant conclusion that Bashir and he will have to help play Bell's part in the impending riots if the future as they know it is to be salvaged. Returning to Webb, the two offer to participate in an upcoming rally. Sisko's fears prove to be well founded. With the death of Bell, the future quickly begins to unravel. On board the Defiant in the 24th Century, Kira and O'Brien discover that Starfleet Headquarters has disappeared, along with every other sign of the Federation's existence, except for the Defiant itself. On Earth, the events leading to the Bell Riots are taking shape.The processing centre is stormed by the residents of the District and Sisko steps forward and identifies himself as Gabriel Bell... Background Information *The working title of this episode was Cold & Distant Stars *While the episode was filming, an article in The Los Angeles Times described how the homeless people of that city were going to be moved to certain areas to contain them. *Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #111 and #217 *This episode was the last to air before the premiere of Star Trek: Voyager on January 15, 1995. *Chris Brynner is likely named after Yul Brynner (1915-1985) and his The Magnificent Seven character, Chris Adams. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Links And References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko/Gabriel Bell *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Jim Metzler as Chris Brynner *Frank Military as Biddle Coleridge (B.C.) *Dick Miller as Vin *Al Rodrigo as Bernardo Calvera *Tina Lifford as Lee *Bill Smitrovich as Michael Webb *Richard Lee Jackson as Danny Webb *John Lendale Bennett as Gabriel Bell *Henry Hayashi as Male Party Guest *Pattey Holly as Female Party Guest *Eric Stuart as Stairway Guard References ablative armor; alcohol; Aldebaron III; Alpha Centauri; Alps; Annual Starfleet Symposium; annular confinement beam; Bajor; Bell Riots; Belongo; Britt; Brynner Information Systems; Calvera, Sonya; Channel 90; Channel 178; Christchurch; chroniton; Clift; cloaking device; credit chip; doctor; ''Defiant'', USS; dim; District Security; Dominion; Drazman; Dutch; Earth; Earth satellite network; English; Europe; Federation communications satellite; Ferengi Rules of Acquisition; France; Gamma Quadrant; Gaullism (Charles de Gaulle); ghost; gimmie; Golden Gate Bridge; Heisenberg compensator; hospital; Interface; Interface Operations; Japan; level-one diagnostic; Luna; Maori; Mars; medical kit; microscopic singularity; money; Mount Cook; Neo-Trotskyism (Leon Trotsky); Net; Net Access; New Zealand; Ngomo; Pan-Caribbean; pattern buffer; Portland; Sanctuary Processing Center; Proxima Maintenance Yards (Proxima Centauri); ration card; Romulans; SafeTech; San Francisco; Sanctuary District; scrambled eggs; shotgun; Sisko, Judith; ski; Sleeping Beauty; Sol system; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Security; subspace bubble; temporal displacement policy; temporal energy; terraforming; transit pass; transporter; transporter shock; Trill; UHC card; United States of America; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; Venus; Wright, Admiral; Zek Related Topics alternate timeline; Human history; slang; time travel episodes. Category:DS9 episodes de:Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, Teil I nl:Past Tense, Deel I